


the only way to calm down a storm is to make out with it

by johnllauren



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Making Out, homophobia mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9358745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnllauren/pseuds/johnllauren
Summary: Alexander is beyond angry - he's pissed. Aaron Burr knows there's really only one way to fix that.





	

“Alexander, you’re angry.” 

“Hell _yes_ I am, I’m fucking pissed!” Alex exclaims, somewhat akin to a volcano about to erupt. 

They’re in a university bathroom. In an attempt to stop Alex from getting into a fistfight, Alex’s not-friend-not-enemy Aaron Burr has shoved him into it to calm down. His fists are balled and he’s breathing heavy; Alex’s always joked he was too small to contain so much anger. He pulled Aaron with him into a stall and slammed the door shut (Aaron hopes it’s at least cathartic). Alex just needs a little time to simmer down. 

Aaron shakes his head. “You almost punched him.”

“Yeah, and I would’ve done it, too, if you hadn’t held me back! What the _fuck_ was he thinking?” 

“Alexander.”

“Don’t try to fucking calm me down. You’ve - come on, you’re not straight, you’ve gotta be angry, too.” 

“Yes, I’m angry, but that doesn't mean I’m going to fistfight a classmate - Jefferson, at that - because of a comment.”

Alexander doesn’t respond to that, just glares down at the floor angrily. Aaron can almost see the unadulterated anger radiating off of him. “Calm down.” He says slowly.

If looks could kill, Aaron would be dead seven times over. Alexander is glaring up at him with the passion of a thousand armies. “Calm down?” He demands. “Sounds easy enough, when you put it like that! Why don’t I just run for president? That’s gotta be easy too, huh?” He looks like he’s about to fight Aaron, regardless of whether or not he can get to Jefferson. 

Aaron sighs. “Alexander.” 

The other just furrows his eyebrows. 

“Thomas Jefferson is… an asshole. Everyone knows that. And he has no control over his mouth. But a little comment shouldn’t be enough to make you fight him.” Aaron says.

Alexander scowls. “You have no right.” He hisses. “You don’t… you don’t get it, do you? Have you ever experienced homophobia at all?” He shakes his head. “You know what, nevermind, don’t answer that.”

Aaron raises an eyebrow in something that looks disgustingly like concern. Alexander is practically radiating with anger. 

“Make out with me.” He says after a pause.

“ _What?_ ” Alexander shoots him a look that says _have you lost your damn mind?_

“You’re angry, you need to let out your anger somehow before you explode. You move around to let out your energy - angry typing, pacing, shouting and gesturing in your speaking. Making out with someone would serve you well. And, well, we’re here in a bathroom stall together without classes for a few hours. Might as well, don’t you agree?” Aaron inquires.

Alexander considers for just a fraction of a second before he grabs Aaron and pulls their bodies together. Aaron’s lips are soft - Alexander noticed he always carries lip balm with him - and gentle, at least at first. They’re a swift contrast to the charged desperation Alexander fights back with. That is, for a few seconds, until Alexander submits somewhat, leaning into Aaron and grabbing his waist to pull him closer. 

That’s when Aaron takes a chance, and presses Alexander up against the stall, pinning him to the wall as he starts kissing more fervently. Alexander makes a noise that Aaron surprisingly finds adorable. Perhaps this is what Alexander needs - something to exert the flame inside of him until it lessens a bit. 

Aaron hadn’t realized just how needy Alexander is until the moment, while Alexander is holding him by the collar of his button-down, pulling him as close as possible, completely at Aaron’s mercy. It’s almost funny - Alexander Hamilton, storm of a man, like putty in Aaron’s hands. 

Aaron breaks the kiss. He’s breathing heavy, Alexander even heavier. Alexander looks up, very obviously wanting more. “Holy shit,” He breathes. 

Even Aaron, stoic as he is, can’t help but be shaken by that. “Holy shit indeed.” He agrees. 

“Can we do that again?” Alexander asks, sounding almost afraid of asking. He reaches for Aaron’s shirt.

“Here?” 

“I don’t want to wait.” He admits.

Aaron does the exact last thing he’d ever imagined doing - he laughs. “Alexander, as lovely as that was, I’m not going to continue making out with you in this ratty bathroom. At least come back with my to my dorm.”

Alexander lights up at that possibility. “Are you suggesting what I think you’re-”

“Alexander, at least buy me dinner first.”

“Are you joking, or not? Because I will not hesitate to do that if it means…” 

Aaron puts his head in his hands and keeps laughing. “Alexander, just… come with me to my dorm.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at lafayettesass if ya want


End file.
